


trick or treat: a halloween horny affair; sterek [os]

by Hoechlinsdick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gay, Halloween, M/M, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoechlinsdick/pseuds/Hoechlinsdick
Summary: Stiles conoce a Derek en una fiesta de Halloween, la cual deciden abandonar para indagar más a cerca de una leyenda urbana local.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 2





	trick or treat: a halloween horny affair; sterek [os]

🎃👻

Eran casi las ocho y una vez más mi habitación estaba hecha un caos.  
Buscaba por todas partes las pantimedias que había comprado para mi disfraz de Halloween.

Supe que las fiestas de las fraternidades eran muy inclusivas, así que seguramente no tendría problemas con algún cretino homofobico sobre mi nada discreto disfraz de Caperucita roja

"maldición, ¿dónde las dejé?"  
"hey hey, adivina quién se ve genial" Scott, mi compañero de cuarto había salido del baño con su disfraz de policía nudista

"vaya, ¿a cuánto el striptease?"  
"para ti, gratis" ambos reímos "por Dios, que desorden, ¿ahora qué buscas?"  
"mis pantimedias"  
"¿qué?" Scott rió frunciendo el ceño "si vuelves a decir esas dos palabras, me excitaré"  
"¿no las has visto?"  
"no, apenas y me entero que las usas"  
"son para mi disfraz"  
"¿cuál disfraz? Ni siquiera estás listo"  
"estaré listo cuando las encuentre" buscaba por debajo de la cama, pero era inútil  
"siempre que se te pierde algo pones la habitación patas arriba, y ni así logras encontrarlo"  
"¿le vendes mis cosas a algún idiota del campus?"  
"nah, Stilinski, no me culpes por tus cosas extraviadas" Scott se miraba al espejo "primero tu álbum de fotografías, luego tu playera de Thirty Seconds to Mars.. Dios sabe en que andarás pensando que no recuerdas donde dejas tus cosas"  
"mierda, me rindo"  
"Allison me envió un mensaje, ¿nos vamos sin ti?"  
"sí, luego los alcanzo"  
"está bien" Scott se puso sus gafas oscuras y tomó su abrigo "y ya olvida esas estúpidas pantimedias, con esa faldita dejarás bocabierto a más de uno de igual forma"  
Reí rodando los ojos, él guiñó su ojo y salió de la habitación jugueteando con su falso talkie walkie

Pasaron exactamente unos cinco segundos cuando me di por vencido y decidí alistarme.  
El corset era de lo más incómodo y las zapatillas igual, ¿cómo podían algunas mujeres acostumbrarse a aquello?  
Opté por no usar la prenda tan apretada y unas sandalias que Allison había olvidado la otra noche aquí, cuando "accidentalmente" tuvo sexo con Scott en mi cama  
No creí que haría escándalo si las usaba.  
Aquella falda era tan corta como de intenso color carmesí; me puse la mini capa rojiza con capucha y tomé una canasta donde llevaría condones y algo de alcohol, seguramente repartiría todo eso entre los chicos, ya que no creía encontrar acción en aquella fiesta

Estaba tan "traumado" desde esa vez que vomité mientras le mamaba la polla a un chico de segundo año en una fiesta de Halloween cuando iba en preparatoria. Simplemente vergonzoso.

👻🎉

La fiesta era en casa de la fraternidad Titans, que era muy popular por ser casi un cartel de droga y por sus fiestas a lo grande. Uno de mis amigos, Liam, era parte de ella

La casa estaba decorada con luces blancas y naranjas, con calabazas artificiales y alguna que otra figura terrorífica

La música sonaba fuerte y el ambiente prometía que iba a ser una noche desastrosamente perfecta

"hola, caperucilla"  
"¿quieres que este lobo hambriento te acompañe?" y no faltaban los tontos de Isaac y Theo

Rodé los ojos

"tomen y mueranse" les dí una botella de vodka para que pararan de fastidiar, la cual aceptaron sin vacilar  
Entré a aquella casa y todo lucía fenomenal; la sombría luz roja y la básica pero no tan desapercibida decoración de Halloween era espeluznantemente atractiva

"ay por Dios" un medio ebrio Mason disfrazado de linterna verde se acercó a mí "esa falda está más corta que el tiempo de Corey en correrse"  
Ambos soltamos una carcajada y nos acercamos a los demás  
Estaban Scott y Allison, quién iba vestida de Gatubela, besuqueándose entre risitas de enamorados

Corey, con su disfraz de Robin y Lydia con su disfraz de Madonna en la era Confessions on a dancefloor  
"ay maldición" Lydia se acercó a mí sorprendida y riendo "te ves más sexy que Allison y yo, ¿cómo es eso posible?"  
"Bueno, cuando estudias medicina, luces sexy con cualquier cosa"  
"pero que doctor más presuntuoso" Allison se acercó a mí jalando a Scott con ella "luces más femenino que Malia"  
"¿gracias?"  
"esta noche.."  
"sí, ya sé" rodé los ojos "esta noche la habitación es toda suya, me quedaré con Mason"  
"en realidad.." Corey irrumpió

Fruncí el ceño, ¿todos tenían justamente que ir a follar luego de la fiesta? ¿Y yo qué?  
De repente, sentí como una mano apretó mi muslo

"pero que delicia" Liam me susurró al oído mientras me ofrecía un vaso desechable con alcohol, yo lo tomé mientras lo encaraba; llevaba un disfraz de Freddy Krueger y tenía su móvil listo para tomar una selfie

"sonrían todos"  
Nos acercamos y posamos, hasta que sonó la canción del momento y aquel hall se convirtiera en la pista de baile para media Universidad.  
"¿qué pasó con Jackson? ¿Lo has llamado?" Allison hablaba fuerte para que escuchara mientras veíamos a los chicos bailar  
"Nah, dice que no volverá, este semestre fué un desastre para él"  
"que pena, te tenía muy bien atendido"  
Ambos reíamos

"su D es lo único que extrañaré, lo siento"  
"escuché que seguirá los pasos del corrupto de su padre"  
"mm eso suena a que estará en el closet el resto de su vida"  
"¿y estamos sorprendidos?"  
"en lo absoluto"  
Scott le hizo una señal a Allison para que se acercara a bailar con él mientras nos lanzaba su chaqueta policial, ella le sonrió y me entregó su trago y aquella chaqueta

"voy a bailar, y ah.. esas sandalías lucen mejor conmigo"  
Rodé los ojos riendo, me puse aquella chaqueta y me dirigí a la cocina por más alcohol

Definitivamente la fiestas de fraternidad eran realmente como las pintaban en las películas; drogas, sexo y alcohol por doquier, y por doquier me refería únicamente a aquella cocina

"con permiso" les dije al par que estaban teniendo algo de acción en el mesón "lo siento"  
alcancé un par de botellas de cerveza y luego al acercarme al marco de la cocina tropecé con un muchacho alto, atlético, usando una camisilla y unos pantalones marrones desgastados.1  
"oops, perdón"  
Levanté la vista y ví que llevaba una máscara de lobo1

"joder, no me lo creo" él rió aún usándola "no creí encontrarme a caperucita por aquí"  
"ni yo, con algún lobo que quiera ponerme una trampa" puse los ojos en blanco "si es que puedo llamarte lobo.. ¿qué clase de disfraz es ese?"  
Él se quitó la máscara enseñando su perlada sonrisa y ese par de ojos verdes intrigantes y seductores. Joder.  
"para explicarte mi disfraz, primero necesito una de estas" me arrebató una cerveza y la abrió con su boca

La verdad, en ese momento me había imaginado cientos de cosas que podía hacer con ella

"nah, suena como el disfraz más aburrido de todos los tiempos"  
"en realidad, esto no es parte de él" rió señalando la máscara y abentandola hacia el lavabo "es de un amigo, Talbot"  
"¿Brett?"  
"sí, ¿lo conoces?"  
"sí, él vive aquí.. a ti no te había visto antes"  
"no, voy a la Universidad de Devenford"  
"wow"  
"Ok, gracias por la cerveza, caperuza" me miró de pies a cabeza sonriendo de medio lado y alzando la botella

"Ni creas que te robarás mi cerveza y te irás como si nada"  
"¿quieres ver como salgo de aquí?"  
"no sin antes explicarme de que vas disfrazado, extraño" lo señalé directo a la cara con mi dedo

"púes nunca había visto a una caperuza policía"  
Ambos reímos

"soy Derek" dijo después de beber un poco de cerveza

"me llamo Stiles"  
"me gustaría llamarte Caperucita, si me lo permites"  
"no"  
"Ok" ambos reímos y salimos por la puerta trasera de la cocina, que daba paso hacia el amplio patio trasero; este igualmente estaba decorado y habían luces que parpadeaban alrededor

"¿sueles juntarte con extraños en este tipo de fiestas?"  
"algunas veces" me encogí de hombros dándole otro sorbo a mi cerveza "¿qué hay de ti?"  
"púes es mi primera vez hablando con un chico que usa una falda" se inclinó para observarme por detrás y soltó un chiflido "y qué tentador"  
Yo fruncí el ceño ruborizandome  
"púes es normal si estás en una fiesta de disfraces, ¿no?"  
"mm yo esperaba ver a Pennywise"  
"te hubiera quedado perfecto el traje de payaso, en lugar de este disfraz de.. ¿leñador aburrido?"  
"vaya, al fin acertaste" aplaudió un poco haciéndome reír

"no me digas, ¿Estás disfrazado del tal Peter Lane de aquella leyenda urbana?"  
"debes ser nuevo en el pueblo, siempre te encontrarás a tipos por aquí en Halloween disfrazados de él"  
"no entendí mucho de eso, ¿qué fué 'lo que supuestamente pasó'?"  
"púes, lo que supuestamente pasó es que el tipo era un leñador solitario, vivía cerca del bosque, pero siempre solía vender artículos de madera en el pueblo.. Cuenta la leyenda que una noche de Halloween, un grupo de chicos se acercaron a su casa gritoneando frente a su puerta 'Truco o trato, morboso Peter', una y otra vez.. "

"¿morboso Peter? " fruncí el ceño "¿era un jodido pervertido?"

"según los rumores, se le insinuaba a mujeres u hombres que venían de visita al pueblo o a simples viajeros.. la cosa es que empezaron a haber desapariciones de personas que no eran del pueblo y los familiares y policías estaban todo el tiempo por aquí; él era un sospechoso, pero como no habían pruebas ni rastros de aquellas personas en sus terrenos, los casos siempre terminaban sin resolverse.. "

"entiendo.." ambos caminábamos alrededor del patio hasta salir por un camino lleno de arbustos, dar vuelta hacia la calle y llegar hasta el frente de la casa

"volviendo a lo de los chicos.." nos sentamos en una banca cerca de un árbol que estaba justo frente a la casa cruzando la calle "Peter salió y lo que hizo fué escupirle la cara a uno de ellos y a otro le golpeó con un bastón de madera en la pierna, para luego volver adentro y cerrar la puerta de un portazo, lo que desató la ira de la pandilla de chicos.."

"¿y qué le hicieron?"  
"¿no has ido a ver la casa donde vivía Peter?"  
"púes no, ¿no se supone que son sólo escombros? escuché algo a cerca de un incendio"  
"púes sí, hubo incendio, pero la casa aún sigue en pie" de pronto, se le escapó un eructo "oh, Dios, perdón"  
Empezamos a reírnos a carcajadas,"Dios, pero que puerco" "ha ha lo siento".. hasta que accidentalmente mi mano rozó su muslo. Ambos dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia su pierna y luego la apartamos simulando que no hubo una especie de tensión allí

"y bien.." carraspeé "sigue con la historia"  
"bien, lo siguiente: la venganza de aquellos muchachos contra Peter; bueno, empezó con lo predecible: arrojaron huevos hacia su ventana y vandalizaron la casa, árboles y arbustos con papel higiénico, además de arruinar las llantas de su auto.. pero también bloquearon las salidas de la casa con tablas de madera, entre otras cosas; pensaron que sería divertido para cuando fuera la hora de que saliera al día siguiente"  
"pero que hijos de puta" sonreí negando, él asintió

"Lo siguiente que pasó, es que Peter estaba dormido ya, y los chicos ya estaban aburridos de 'torturar' el lugar, así que al momento que decidieron irse, uno de ellos arrojó un cigarrillo al suelo y de repente, ya todo estaba en llamas; habían no sólo pinchado las llantas de su auto, sino que también hicieron mierda algún tubo de este y se empezó a regar el combustible, provocando el incendio"

"maldición, entonces.."  
"los chicos huyeron mientras veían como la casa se incendiaba con Peter adentro, lo único que al menos hicieron fué llamar a los bomberos, pero ya era algo tarde"  
"pobre hombre" sentí escalofríos

"ni tanto.." él me miró "lo que descubrieron en una cabaña cerca de su casa donde supuestamente guardaba sus herramientas de trabajo, fué espeluznante"  
"¿qué descubrieron? ¿Su catálogo de películas porno?" bromeé y ambos reímos

"oyee, caperucita, estoy tratando de contarte una historia de terror, ¿sí?" él me tomó del brazo riendo haciendo que nos acercaramos demasiado, pero esa vez no hubo disimulo, yo lo miré fijamente, porque vaya, portaba unos hipnotizantes orbes que me hacían perder la cabeza, y ni hablar de esa barba tan perfectamente perfilada y sensual que me derretía

Aún no podía entender como estaba interesado en la historia, sí todo en ese muchacho lucía más que cautivador.  
"¿seguimos la historia aquí o en un lugar más privado?" me habló con voz ronca mientras me miraba penetrantemente, yo me ruboricé y me solté de su suave agarre

"termina la historia y luego vemos que pasa" le guiñé el ojo sonriendole con algo de malicia  
"vale" sonrió pícaro y se acomodó en su asiento "y.. ¿por dónde quedé?.. ah, sí.. la policía comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar y al momento de revisar la cabaña, todo lucía normal, pero se dieron cuenta de que había un suelo falso, el cual los llevó a un estrecho sótano donde guardaba cosas de personas, parecían cosas pérdidas, pero al explorar más el lugar encontraron fotografías de personas que habían estado en el pueblo, en el bosque; y que por desgracia, eran fotos de las personas pérdidas de las que nunca se supo en el pueblo.. las cosas que estaban ahí eran de esas personas"

"joder.."  
"se hizo una investigación más a fondo, y resultó que por una pista que encontraron en aquel sótano, dieron con el punto exacto donde Peter había sepultado a sus víctimas"  
"que mierda tan perturbadora, nadie me había contado la historia"  
"déjame adivinar, ¿tu primer Halloween por aquí?"  
Reí rodando los ojos

"gracias por contarmela, mis amigos están muy ocupados con sus hormonas como para hacerlo"  
"deberíamos volver por un trago" se puso de pie, pero yo lo tomé de la mano y me levanté  
Él me miró sonriendo de medio lado

"¿por qué no mejor nos vamos a ese lugar privado?"  
La sonrisa del ojiverde se agrandó, y tal vez no era lo único...  
"bien" se miró los zapatos mientras se le escapaba una risita

"quiero que me lleves a la antigua casa de Peter Lane, no a un motel"  
Inmediatamente soltó una carcajada, yo puse los ojos en blanco y reí también.

🦇🦇

El auto se detuvo frente a una sombría y enorme casa que parecía estar derrumbándose poco a poco

"¿es aquí?"  
"claro, sólo mira lo aterradora que luce"  
Yo observé el lugar con algo de curiosidad sintiendo una perturbadora emoción

"¿sí es real la historia que me dijiste?" miré a Derek

"ugh, ¿en serio?" rodó los ojos, yo reí y posé mi mano en su musculoso bícep  
"entremos" lo reté

"¿estás loco? todo está oscuro, no veríamos nada, aunque de todos modos no hay nada ahí.."  
"pero qué gallina me saliste"  
"sólo digo" se encogió de hombros  
"no importa, tengo la linterna de mi móvil"  
"bien, pero te reto a algo también"  
"¿a qué?" alcé una ceja  
"púes, según la leyenda.. si dices tres veces 'Truco o trato, morboso Peter' frente a la vieja puerta de la casa.. " volteamos a ver aquel lugar

"¿qué pasa?" lo volteé a ver con el ceño fruncido

"el fantasma de Peter aparecerá para sepultarte vivo" habló con voz macabra-burlona y yo lo empujé riendo

"ya, vamos" él abrió la puerta y bajó del auto "no estés asustado con lo que te dije, Caperucita"  
"jódete" rodé los ojos e igualmente bajé del carro

"maldición, debimos volver por más alcohol" decía él mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada de la casa

"¿necesitas estar medio ebrio para que no te dé miedo, Derek?" bromeé justo cuando nos detuvimos en frente de aquella vieja puerta  
"no creo que sea yo quién esté asustado en este momento" él me miró y luego señaló hacia la puerta "vamos, di lo tuyo"  
"¿en serio quieres que haga esa estupidez?"  
"es como una tradición" rodó los ojos "como la Navidad o volver con tu ex"  
Reí un poco y posteriormente repetí tres veces aquella frase frente a la puerta.

Decidimos entrar y ambos iluminamos aquella casona con nuestros móviles

"no hay nada aquí"

"te lo dije"

"¿si subimos las escaleras crees que se caerán en pedazos?"

"nah, no creo"

Él subió por las escaleras y yo lo seguí

"¿qué es esto?" él se preguntó cuando entramos a una habitación espaciosa, se tropezó con una especie de colchón tirado en el suelo y recogió algo de este

"¡Tiralo! ¡es un condón!" exclamé luego de iluminar el objeto con la lámpara de mi celular

Él lo arrojó lejos y cayó de nuevo en el suelo

"creo que esta es una especie de motel" reí ayudándolo a ponerse de pie

"creo que ahora sí estoy empezando a sentir miedo" dijo él iluminando aquel colchón  
"entonces.. me trajiste a un 'motel' de todas formas" alcé una ceja negando

"oye, no sabía de esto, esta mierda es una locura" ambos reímos

"entonces.. ¿qué quieres hacer ahora..?"

Me le fuí acercando lentamente hasta que lo tuve arrinconado

"no sé.." me tomó de la cintura e hizo que cambiáramos de lugar, me aprisionó contra la pared y empezó a besarme en el cuello generandome un peculiar cosquilleo; para luego, ir llevando lentamente su mano desde mi muslo hasta posicionarse debajo de mi falda

Mi erección estaba a punto de salirse de la ropa interior y él poco a poco fué tomándola con su mano por encima del bóxer, apretandola y masajeandola  
"ah mm" jadeé mientras lo tomaba del mentón y llevé mis labios a los suyos devorando aquella boca tan sensual que me tenía enloquecido toda la noche

"No tienes ni idea como me pone esta faldita" susurró en mi oído y llevó su mano a mi trasero, mientras con la otra acariciaba mi erección  
Sonreí excitado y me alejé de él, para poder deshacerme de mi ropa interior; estábamos a oscuras y obviamente él no se había dado cuenta

"ven aquí" pidió con voz ronca y yo obedecí, cuando volvió a meter su mano por debajo de mi falda grande fué su sorpresa "pero que delicia"  
Reí en sus labios y de un momento a otro me cargó tomándome de las piernas, las cuales enredé alrededor de su cintura, luego él me sostenía por la mía, e igualmente enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello

"me encantaría follarte en esta posición"  
"¿y qué esperas?" gemí en sus labios

"no traigo condón" decía entre besos "ni lubricante, ni.."  
"yo llevé una docena a la fiesta" reí mientras mi erección rozaba su vientre "no importa, follame así, ¿tienes clamidia?"  
"no que recuerde" ambos reímos  
"¿y la tienes.." él me interrumpió con un beso mientras se bajaba los pantalones y los bóxers, haciendo que su grande miembro rozara mi trasero "..grande?"

Escupió en su mano mientras me sostenía con la otra, la verdad si me sorprendía la fuerza que tenía

Yo me sostenía con un brazo alrededor de su cuello, a la vez que dilataba mi entrada con mis dedos

Él lubricó con su saliva su polla y luego me sorprendí al sentir sus húmedos dedos adentrarse en mi cavidad anal

"oh.. mm.. son tan laargoss.. mm"  
Lo siguiente fué una explosión de dolor e indescriptible placer

Me tomó de la cintura mientras llevaba su polla a mi entrada, apenas entró la base y yo ya estaba muriendo

"respira hondo"  
Obedecí y me aferré más a él

Empezó a adentrarse cada vez más en mí, explorando toda mi cavidad y abriendose paso hasta llegar a mi punto principal

El vaivén era delicioso, y aunque doliera, el placer no se podía comparar con nada

Él me sostenía de las piernas y me miraba con lujuría, con deseos de alojarse dentro de mí toda la noche

"mm.. ohh.. ¿te duele?"  
"es deliciosamente doloroso, Der.."  
Él sonrió y me embistió fuerte al alzar más mis piernas

"AHHH"  
Poco a poco llevó mis piernas a sus hombros, yo aún me sostenía de su cuello y él seguía disfrutandome moviéndome con sus grandes manos en mi pequeña cintura

"ohh mmm.."  
"montame" se sentó en aquel colchón y yo posicioné mis piernas a cada lado de él para empezar a moverme de arriba a abajo sobre su enorme pene

"oh, sí, así.. mm.."  
Sus manos recorrían todo mi culo hasta alojarse en mi polla, la cual empezó a masturbar, y sus labios se paseaban desde los míos hasta mi cuello y pezones

De un momento a otro me tomó de la cintura y comenzó a subirme y a bajarme sobre su polla, con ímpetu  
Me desgarraba internamente, pero mi mente y mi cuerpo estaban más enfocados en aquella sensación tan placentera que me hacía sentir en las nubes

"AHHH.. JODERRR"

"OHH MMM VOY A... AHHH.." finalmente Derek me llenó de su semilla mientras seguía embistiendome lento pero profundo  
Me besó una vez más para luego salir de mí y tumbarme sobre aquel colchón boca arriba

Tomó mi polla entre sus manos, la masturbaba y acercaba su rostro a esta para darle una chupada mortal a mi glande

"Mmm.."  
Lo siguiente, introdujo mi miembro en su boca, saboreando y succionando toda mi hombría sin detenerse  
Aquella sensación fué tan enloquecedora y excitante que apenas y podía respirar.  
Todo fué tan mágico y explosivo cuando llegué al clímax, segundos después de que volviera a penetrarme con sus largos y juguetones dedos.  
"AHHHH.. JODERR" me corrí bañando su atractiva barba.  
Nunca creí que un extraño me hiciera tocar el cielo de esa manera.  
..

Nos levantamos de aquel colchón, ¡¿en qué estábamos pensando?!

Nos limpiamos con un pañuelo de Derek y nos acomodamos las prendas que habían hecho estorbo hacía un rato

Nos quedamos de pie en un balcón que había en aquella casa al final del pasillo, la luz de la luna me permitía observar a aquel muchacho mejor

"¿qué estudias?"  
"medicina" sonreí

"wow, interesante.."  
"¿y tú? parece como si te hubiesen dado una beca para jugar Rugby, eres muy grande y fuerte" le coqueteé

"me subestimas, Caperucita" rodé los ojos "yo soy estudiante de leyes"  
Me sorprendí y lo empujé juguetonamente

"¿qué? ¿no te lo esperabas?"  
"eso es genial, de hecho, es lo que estudió mi mamá"  
"mis padres tienen un despacho de abogados"  
Yo asentí sonriendo y mi mírada se desvió hacia una pequeña cabaña a lo lejos en aquel patio  
"¿esa es la cabaña de Peter?" la señalé

"sí, está algo alejada"  
"bueno, ya que estamos aquí podemos ir a echarle un vistazo"  
"ugh" él rodó los ojos "de seguro y nos encontraremos un consolador"  
Ambos reímos y caminamos hacia la salida  
"ve, siguiendo" me dijo "a esta hora vienen vándalos por aquí y no quiero que arruinen mi auto"  
"claro" reí negando  
"¿qué?" rió "sólo voy a aparcarlo donde no lo noten, este auto cuesta una fortuna"  
"sí, como sea, Sr abogado, lo espero allá" bromeé

"en un momento estaré con usted, Doctor.. tal vez para otra ronda.."  
"iluso" puse los ojos en blanco sonriendo y caminé hacia aquella cabaña.

💀

El lugar era sombrío, pero al menos no estaba vacío como la casa

Habían periódicos regados en el piso y algunos en una desvaratada mesa, pude apreciar una pintura colgada en la pared y una vieja mesedora de madera

Tomé uno de los periódicos y lo iluminé con mi móvil  
El encabezado decía: "Incendio en la casa Hale", con una fotografía de aquella casa en llamas

Luego tomé otro "Peter Hale, muere al quedar atrapado en incendio.." ¿Hale? ¿No era Lane? ¿Por qué Derek no me había corregido?

Caminé hacia otros periódicos que estaban en el suelo, hasta que resbalé al tropezar con algo en él

Hice a un lado los periódicos y dí con aquel sótano del que Derek hablaba. No lo pensé dos veces y bajé a explorar.  
El lugar era tan estrecho y maloliente, además de sumamente oscuro

Por suerte, había un bombillo justo en frente de mis narices para poder iluminar mejor el lugar, lo cual me parecía extraño y absolutamente sospechoso

Cuando encendí la luz lo único que pude observar fueron dos repisas vacías y cientos de telarañas; aunque no pasé por alto esa caja de cartón mediana "escondida" detrás de las escaleras.  
La rodé y la abrí sin vacilar, ¿qué rarezas podía encontrar?

Empecé a revisarla y con lo primero que dí fué con una camisa, la examiné y no podía ser cierto.. aquella era mi playera extraviada de 30 seconds to mars

Rápidamente vacié aquella caja y dí con mi álbum de fotos, aquellas pantimedias que no podía encontrar ese día, cientos de fotos mías haciendo cosas recientes y dos billeteras

Tomé una de ellas, la cual se me hacía conocida y grande fué mi sorpresa al ver la identificación de Jackson "oh por Dios"

Tomé la otra y entré en shock, era de Derek, tenía su identificación.

Derek Hale.

Era un HALE.

Rápidamente subí las escaleras y me lo encontré en el marco de la puerta.

"¿quién mierda eres?" pregunté asustado

"sabía que esto pasaría.." se adentró en la cabaña cerrando la puerta trás de él "no tienes porqué tenerme miedo.."  
"¿cómo qué no? Si eres un maldito acosador, DIME POR QUÉ TIENES LA BILLETERA DE JACKSON"  
"él había vuelto.." empezó a caminar alrededor de aquel reducido espacio "sabía que de nuevo iba a usarte a su antojo y luego se largaría como ya lo había hecho... lo hice por ti"  
"¿hiciste qué?"  
"¡lo mate, Stiles, ¿sí?! yo.. no quería que volvieras a sufrir por él, no quería que te tocara de nuevo" él se acercaba cada vez más a mí "tú eres sólo mío"  
Pude distinguir su mirada, era diferente, aterradora.. y cuando me tocó, me congelé, sentí unas ganas de vómitar y desmayarme para despertar en un lugar lejos de ahí

Deseaba que aquello fuese una pesadilla.  
"esto es una broma, ¿verdad?"  
"Stiles.."  
"porque no es nada divertido, Derek.."  
"Stiles, yo.."  
"¡¿de qué mierda se trata todo esto?!"  
"STILESS" me tomó fuerte por el brazo

Estaba aterrado y con ganas de salir corriendo de ahí

"tienes que escoger, o te entierro junto a Jackson o fingímos que esto no ha pasado y nos conoceremos mejor, y tendremos sexo de nuevo y.."  
Sollocé y él me abrazó "no llores, cariño, no soy un monstruo, no tienes que ponerte así"  
"no tenías porqué asesinarlo.. yo hubiera hecho todo lo que tú me pidieras.."  
Había dado con lo que me sacaría de apuros, el gas pimienta que siempre traía Scott con él, estaba en el bolsillo de aquella chaqueta que llevaba puesta

Él se separó de mí

"olvidémonos de todo esto, ¿quieres?"

"jamás" dije y le rocié aquel gas directo en sus ojos haciendo que se alejara un poco sin poder verme ni intentar ir trás de mí.

Corrí hasta la casa y su auto estaba en el mismo sitio, revisé si estaban las llaves y para mi mala suerte, no era así

"maldición"

Tomé mi móvil, y al ver que no tenía señal en aquel lugar, empecé a correr hacia la carretera

Tiré mi móvil y mi capa

Huía a toda prisa sin mirar atrás y sintiendo la adrenalina correr por mis venas

¿Qué no te habían dicho que no debías hablar con extraños, Stiles? ¿Ni subirte al auto de uno.. ni follar con uno..?

No podía procesar mis pensamientos, en ese momento sólo quería aparecer en aquella fiesta o en algún otro lugar donde hubiese alguien que pudiera ayudarme

Aunque la pesadilla sólo empezaba.  
El auto venía a toda velocidad por la carretera, con las luces encendidas y con un demente-asesino como conductor  
"maldición" exclamé agitado

Me escabullí entre los árboles y él se estacionó justo en frente donde decidí adentrarme en el bosque.  
La escena parecía ser sacada de una película de terror de los 90's, y no sabía si yo era Drew Barrymore o Neve Campbell.  
Corrí sin parar y pude darme cuenta que él se había bajado del auto para ir trás de mí

"¡STILES!" sus llamados hacían eco y yo estaba aterrorizado, sentía que no iba a haber una salida, o un arma para defenderme; lo único que tenía eran mis cansadas piernas huyendo hacia donde sea.  
Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que tropecé con una roca y me golpeé la cabeza, hasta caer desmayado.  
🖤

Cuando desperté en el asiento copiloto de un auto, pude observarlo a mi lado en su asiento mirándome  
"ya despertaste" sonrió "creo que ahora sí podremos hablar"  
"¿con qué derecho te atreviste a hacer todo esto?" dije al acomodarme quitándome el cinturón  
"sólo me preocupo por ti, Stiles" acercó su mano a mi pierna, pero yo la alejé  
"no me toques, loco de mierda"  
Él empezó a golpear el volante

"¡eres un insensible!" me miró furioso, con los ojos bien abiertos y su mandíbula tensa "Stiles.."  
"por favor, déjame ir"  
"no puedo" empezó a negar mirando hacia la ventanilla de su asiento, yo aproveché para ver si podía abrir la puerta y me dí cuenta que estábamos en una especie de garaje "tú aún no me conoces, no me entiendes, no sabes sobre mis sentimientos; pero lo harás..."

"yo jamás tendría algo con un psicópata, desquiciado y con mierda en la cabeza, ¡estás loco!"  
Él me tomó por el cuello con su mano y yo me las arreglé para llevar mi pie hasta sus partes y aplastarlas un poco

"Ohhh" él se alejó de inmediato y yo abrí la puerta del auto, pero él me tomó por la mano con fuerza

"¡sueltame! ¡sueltame, maldito!"  
Golpeaba su brazo y finalmente me zafé de él al tratar de cerrar la puerta del auto lastimando su muñeca  
Corrí hacia las escaleras que llevaban hacia la salida, pero desgraciadamente la puerta estaba con llave.  
"no, no puede ser"  
Sentía sus pasos, estaba acorralado, perdido, no sabía que hacer

"creo que.." él apareció frente a las escaleras empezando a subir lentamente "tomaste tu decisión"  
Tenía un arma en su mano derecha mientras su mirada aterrorizante me acechaba

Estaba acabado.  
"por favor, Derek.. no quieres hacer esto.."  
"tú no me dejas otra opción, siempre tratarás de huir"  
"te prometo que no lo haré.. no intentaré hacerlo otra.. vez.." él me apuntó en la cabeza

"lo siento, pero no creo que pueda confiar en ti"  
Cerré mis ojos al ver como llevaba su índice hacia el gatillo

"adiós, Stiles.."  
Lo siguiente que sentí fué un chorro de agua fría en mi cara, la puerta de aquel garaje abrirse y carcajadas por doquier, incluyendo la de mí supuesto acosador

¿Qué?

"vaya broma, eh" el ojiverde me sonrió

"¿qué mierdas?" los chicos estaban en el marco de la puerta burlándose y de repente, empezó a escucharse la música  
Él me tendió la mano ayudándome a levantarme y lo abracé casi llorando "eres un estúpido"  
"todos son unos estúpidos" fuí a golpear a esos tontos, seguido de Derek.  
..  
"esto fué épico" Derek les contaba todo a mis amigos, mientras yo estaba tomando un par de tragos a lo lejos

Estúpidos.

"hey, Stiles, ¿estás bien?" bromeó Scott

"al menos no me oriné"

Ellos soltaron unas carcajadas y cada uno fué a bailar cuando empezó a sonar "This Is what you came for"

Él se acercó a mí

"¿aún estás molesto?"

"creo que me traumaste de por vida"

Él rió y me miró haciendo un puchero

"lo siento, es tradición, es tu primer Halloween"

"mejor cállate" sonreí "y me debes un célular nuevo"  
"no hay problema"  
Yo empecé a reír de la nada

"¿qué?"  
"en serio creí que iba a morir"

"ese era el propósito"  
"idiota.." ambos reímos

"no mentí al principio, por si acaso, soy ese chico"  
"¿el futuro abogado guapo?"  
"ese mismo" sonrió coqueto

"que bien, porque ese es el chico con el que me gustaría salir algún día"  
"¿en serio?" él me tomó de la mano "porque tú luces como el chico con el que me encantaría bailar esta canción"

Y ahí, bajo las luces de neón, el Halloween se había convertido en mi festividad favorita.

☠️🎃


End file.
